User blog:Hoppingclams343/Char's Bogus Claims
Hellfire King Chargrowl *yo uh * *Hoppingclams343 *? *1:18Hellfire King Chardo you still use that fucking XD thing *I mean *I hate it to no end *1:18Hoppingclams343no... why? *1:19Hellfire King Charalso eevee is competitively cannon fodder, even with extreme evoboost *no reason *1:19Hoppingclams343wts a cannon fodder? And Y U MAKE FUN OF EEVEE?! *1:19Hellfire King Charcannon fodder *easily killed *just serves as bait for attacks *1:20Hoppingclams343... *1:20Hellfire King CharClams I love eevee *but dear god *evolve it for pete's sake *1:20Hoppingclams343* Hoppingclams343 summons my army of 10,000 Eevees *no *1:20Hellfire King Charlike make it an umbreon or so *there's a champ *1:20Hoppingclams343? *1:21Hellfire King Char* Hellfire King Char whips out army of mudsdales ** Hellfire King Char whips out Incineroar *besides *1:22Hoppingclams343* Hoppingclams343 summons Arceus *1:22Hellfire King Charthat's just casual talk- *hey no gods *1:22Hoppingclams343MAKE EEVEE MER POWERFUL *1:22Hellfire King Char* Hellfire King Char boots arceus to hall of origin *nope *1:22Hoppingclams343Fuck! *1:22Hellfire King Charclams like *I'm serious *eevee's about as good as dead if you don't evolve it *1:23Hoppingclams343Thats... one theory *1:23Hellfire King Charno, it's cold hard fact *like *you have to evolve it so it can live past 2 turns *or else I'll just mow them down with a kommo-o *casually *1:25Hoppingclams343YOU QUESTION THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY EEVEE?! *1:25Hellfire King Char>eevee *>mighty ** Hellfire King Char stifles laughter *dude, I'm 100% serious. *1:25Hoppingclams343* Hoppingclams343 facepalms *1:25Hellfire King Chargod fuck man, eevee's easily just easy pickings *one sky uppercut from a level 100 fighting type *bam, he's a pile of guts *1:26Hoppingclams343mmm *1:27Hellfire King Charyo *at least make the eevee an espeon *there goes its crippling fighting type weakness as fighting types are common as hell *1:28Hoppingclams343Dude... no *1:28Hellfire King Charwhy. *are you legit content with your eevee fainting over and over again. *1:29Hoppingclams343I haveother Pokemon wa know **ya *1:30Hellfire King Charyeah *and they're all glass cannons *1:30Hoppingclams343Name one! *1:30Hellfire King CharSharpedo *good offenses *dies in one hit from machamp's cross chop *1:31Hoppingclams343Ok thats just one *\1:31Hellfire King Charyo *gimme your other mons *and I'll see them myself *1:32Hoppingclams343Magnazone, Magcargo, Blastoise, Sylveon (nit frim the Eevee), *1:32Hellfire King CharMagcargo? *1:32Hoppingclams343yeah... *1:32Hellfire King CharUnless you know of shell smash and white herb *1:32Hoppingclams343? *1:32Hellfire King Charhe's doomed from an earthquake *oh lord don't tell me *you don't know of shell smash + white herb?! *1:34Hoppingclams343i collect cards and I don't have a console thats able to play Pokemon...other than my labtop *1:34Hellfire King Char* Hellfire King Char facepalms *god you're fucked *1:34Hoppingclams343wh **why? *1:34Hellfire King Chareevee in the games is uh *well *easily killable *one flick and it's dead *1:35Hoppingclams343you've already told me that *1:35Hellfire King Charsharpedo needs protect + speed boost to even make it out there *dude *1:35Hoppingclams343I know what those are *1:35Hellfire King Charbuy a 3ds insted of getting fucking cards *get the pokemon yourself *1:36Hoppingclams343i only have 10 bucks man *1:36Hellfire King Charwell then *ever tried A S K I N G your parents *see it's things like this that make me doubt you really are 14 *as I'm the savvier one when it comes to this stuff *1:37Hoppingclams343Dude... I don't get an allowence and I am 14 and you know it *1:38Hellfire King Char *like *ask your parents to BUY you it *with their money *1:38Hoppingclams343I know, but I learned to not be an ungreatful brat. *1:39Hellfire King Charyo *Ask them NICELY. *Dude *I grew up on the streets *learned how to be savvy when it comes to this stuff *1:40Hoppingclams343-_- *1:40Hellfire King Char> -_- *dios mio *look. *I'm telling you this as you need to step up your game in making a mons team. *1:41Hoppingclams343Well...ok then *1:41Hellfire King Charlook *just ask them nicely *1:41Hoppingclams343Ibeen doing that for the last 5 years *1:41Hellfire King Charbesides eevees can be found in sun and moon in the wild last time I checked *well *step it up pall *Hoppingclams343pall? *1:42Hellfire King Charthere's a way to make others do whatcha want. **pal *I mean *there's some things you learn from a busy street life *]1:43Hoppingclams343/me knows you didn't grow up on the streets *1:44Hellfire King Charyo *I did *1:44Hoppingclams343nope *1:44Hellfire King CharI was raised in a crime filled city. *you're doubting me, eh? *1:44Hoppingclams343New York? *and yep *=1:44Hellfire King CharJoise. **Joisey. *Dear lord you're dense *yo, I know some things about the streets you don't. *1:45Hoppingclams343name one *1:46Hellfire King Charevery 4th of july I panic because I mistake fireworks for gunfire *there's a fuckton of traffic *2:08Hoppingclams343uh-huh? *2:08Hellfire King Charyo *so like *do you believe me now *2:08Hoppingclams343no *2:08Hellfire King Charor have you not comprehended that *Ugh *I had to fucking reload and you weren't there *clams *are you city or rural *because i'm from a city minority and you really don't want to get on my bad side IRL *2:09Hoppingclams343I had to fill up the horses water bin so rural *2:10Hellfire King CharYo *there's buildings as far a the eye can see *2:10Hoppingclams343the only buildings I see are the big Farmer's Coop silo *Hellfire King Char skyscrapers and the like Category:Blog posts